


Perfect in my eyes

by Ninaleto8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Insecure Harry, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Needy Harry, Omega Harry, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaleto8/pseuds/Ninaleto8
Summary: Larry Stylinson short story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction. I hope you like it ;)

Harry knew it was a lost cause since the first day. He just wasn't good enough for someone like Louis. He sighs at the thought of the alpha. Louis is gorgeous, all alpha and hot and nice. Perfect if he has to only use one word to describe him.

Harry is an omega. A male omega at that, which is not a bad thing in itself. Only harry doesn't really look like an omega, physicality wise. He's tall, way taller than an omega should be. Shit, he's even taller than Louis! A couple of inches though, but still. Harry hates it!

His shoulders are wide, his hands and feet are big and his body is lanky. So how will Louis ever look at him and want him? He probably doesn't even know Harry is an omega. He wouldn't notice, not with all the other pretty omegas surrounding him, way closer to him that Harry will ever be.

He sighs as he fills his cup with water, his eyes glued to the closed door of Louis' office. Because Louis has an actual office with a door and everything, unlike the little cubicle Harry calls an office. He's lucky the beta next to him is a cheery fake-blond fella; he wouldn't have been able to endure working at the fashion company.

If Harry is honest with himself, he'd say he applied because of Louis. He's a famous designer, and Harry's always been infatuated with him, he even watches his interview last thing before he falls asleep. Yes, he's pathetic like that! Only Harry didn't think he'd be working for six months now and not once has he been remotely close to Louis.

He sighs, pouting a bit as he regains his seat. He spends the rest of the afternoon, with his head supported by his hand, pout stuck on his lips.

But no, he is most definitely not sulking!

His day gets worse when he has to stay late to finish a report; he curses his manager with every breath he takes. He watches, as one by one, employees around him start leaving, heading back to their homes or to pubs and clubs.

"Leaving soon Hazza?" Niall asks him.

Harry sighs dramatically and says: "doesn't look like it!"

"You know I would've stayed and helped you out if I didn't have a date, right?"

Harry nods, because he does know, Niall has been his best friend for six months now. His cheery self and loud persona instantly grew on harry.

"Go! Have fun and tell Maddie I said hi!"

Niall waves as he leaves, "Night mate!"

Soon, Harry is sure he's the only one left in the building, aside from the security who should be down at the lobby by now. So to say he startles when a voice comes from directly above him is an understatement. To his shame, he shrieks quite loudly, his voice going high, completely different from his normal deep slow voice.

"Sorry love! I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

Harry stares at him, eyes wide and mouth definitely hanging down. But shit, it's Louis standing in front of him, looking down at him in all his glory, suit a dark grey and fitting like a glove, eyes an electric blue that is almost mesmerizing. He's even more handsome this close and Harry is sure he's a bit wet.

He clears his throat and looks down in embarrassment, his cheeks warming up.

"S'okay!" he manages to mumble.

"What are you still doing here then?" Louis asks as he looks around, cubicles empty and lights dimmed.

"I've got to finish a report!" he forces himself to briefly look up at Louis, because he knows it's disrespectful not to.

"Hmm! Who's making you stay this late?" Louis asks rather sternly.

"Henry, sir!" Harry responds immediately, his submissiveness fighting its way to the surface.

"Oh well! I'll be having a chat with him tomorrow morning then! Come on now; let me drive you home, curly!"

Harry blushes scarlet at the nickname and the way Louis is acting so caring towards him.

"It's okay! I don't mind working over time!" Harry rushes to say even as he powers off his computer like the little obedient omega he is.

Louis guides him to the elevator with a hand ghosting over the small of his back, which has Harry sweating. His dream seems to be coming true! Not only Louis is talking to him, he's calling him love and curly and taking him home. Fuck, harry might pass out!

Once they're in the elevator, Louis smiles at Harry and says, a teasing tone to his voice, "you've been pouting all afternoon!"

Harry blushes yet again and ducks his head down. Louis laughs at that before saying: "It was cute! But I'd hate for work to make you miserable, darling!"

Another nickname! Harry subtly pinches the side of his thigh, feeling the pain of it as proof that this is real.

"It doesn't make me miserable! M'just tired!"

"Well working extra hours will do that to you!" Louis tsks before adding, "Besides, it's not safe for a lovely unmated omega like you to get back home alone!"

Harry gasps and stares at him, so Louis laughs and says: "what? You thought it wasn't obvious?"

Harry blushes and shakes his head. He seriously believed Louis never noticed him. He pinches his thigh again just to be on the safe side. Shit, he's not dreaming!

The elevator dings then, and the doors open, so Louis puts his hand gently at the small of Harry's back and ushers him inside the parking lot. Once they get closer to Louis' Maserati, Louis leans to whisper in his ear: "you smell so good, pet!"

Harry stumbles his way inside of the car, feeling dazed with arousal. He knows than Louis will definitely realize he's wet and he whimpers at the thought, his cheeks impossibly heating up.

Louis gets in, inhales and closes his eyes, "fuck! S'gonna be a long drive, babe!"

Harry bites his lips and squeaks an embarrassed apology.

Louis starts the car and laughs: "you've got the loveliest scent, Darling! It drives me crazy whenever I walk by your desk!"

They drive mostly in silence, the radio playing lowly as background noise, except for when Louis asks Harry for directions.


	2. Chapter 2

When he finally parks in front of the building Harry lives in, neither of them moves for a while. Louis sighs and puts a hand on Harry’s thigh. It was probably meant to be comforting and friendly, only it squeezed a bit harder for it to be comforting, and it was placed a bit higher for it to be friendly. 

Harry couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t stop the low whimper that left him.

“Hush, pet! None of that, yeah? Get inside now and lock the door behind you! Time for bed.” Louis instructs, tone commanding.

Harry looks at him at that and whimpers again: “I- I…”  
He stutters before Louis puts a finger on his lips shutting him up. Only Harry is slightly too far gone to realize what he’s doing until Louis tuts and says: “Now Harry, don’t be naughty!”

It’s only then that Harry realizes his tongue had slipped out to lick at Louis finger and his lips were trying to curve around it. Shit, he was so desperate he didn’t even care about the embarrassment his actions were causing. He sucks on Louis’ finger harsher, running his tongue around it.

Louis furrows his brows and yanks his finger out of Harry’s warm and wet mouth.

“Harry! Inside, now!” he instructs again, using his alpha voice this time. Which makes Harry whimper loudly before scurrying to obey Louis’ order.  
Louis sighs loudly before driving off.

Harry is in a terrible mood the following day. He’s brooding by the time he makes it to his cubicle, he’s got bags under his eyes and his hair is wild as he didn’t even bother with drying it after the cold shower he took last night, too tired and sad as he went to bed straight away.

He was hurt, there was no denying that. He thought he finally had a chance to be with Louis. One night, that’s all he wanted. He wouldn’t have asked for much. But Louis didn’t want him, of course he didn’t! 

“You look horrible, mate!” Niall says as he sits beside him.

Harry pouts and says: “I’m tired!”

Niall looks sympathetic as he pats his shoulder, “why don’t you take a couple of days off? I think it’d do you good!” 

Harry sighs before he says: “I think I’ll just quit!”

“Now now, I don’t think we can afford letting you go, love!” Louis says before Niall even opens his mouth to respond.

Harry startles at that, turning around to look at Louis, his cheeks flaming red.

“Good morning, sir!” Niall says before he busies himself with work.

Louis nods at him before his eyes return to Harry, examining him carefully.

“Follow me!” he instructs before turning away and stalking to his office.

Harry obeys, because well Louis is his boss after all. 

“Lock the door behind you, Harry!” Louis says as he types something on his IPad. Harry does so before standing there awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands.

“You look tired! Although I remember telling you last night that it was time for bed!” Louis leans back against his chair and strokes his chin, looking thoughtfully at Harry.

He looks mad, and that doesn’t help with the tears Harry is desperately trying to keep inside. One does escape as he struggles to find an appropriate answer, one that’d save his job or have him fired. He’s not sure which one he’d prefer at the moment.

Louis sighs and uncrosses his legs, patting them and saying, voice gone soft, “come here, baby!”

Harry hesitates only a second before closing the distance between them and curling on Louis’ lap. He starts crying then, quiet sobs leaving his mouth.

“Don’t cry, little love!” Louis coos as he caresses his back and runs his fingers through his hair.

It takes a while for Harry to calm down and Louis doesn’t get impatient with him. Once he’s visibly calmed down, Louis asks: “why were you crying?”

“I’m sorry!” Harry sniffles, “I know I have no right to be upset with you and…”

Louis interrupts his rambling, “Oh, baby boy is upset with me? Is it because I left you last night?”

Harry pitifully nods and hides his face in the crook of Louis neck. Louis tsks and says: “look at me, Harry!”

Harry does and Louis smiles fondly at him, “you think I didn’t want you baby? You think I wasn’t dying to take you inside and ravish your nice little body?”

Harry’s breathing quickens at that, his cheeks warming up. Louis squeezes him tighter before saying: “I do baby, I really do! I’ve wanted you for a while now, but I want to do this right! Yeah? Wanna take you out on dates and spoil you like the little princess you are!”

Harry whines at that, his hands grasping Louis’ biceps tighter as he squirms on his lap. He can’t believe what he just heard. His dream is actually coming true.

He stares dumbly at Louis before he whines again, “kiss me please!”

Louis laughs at that, before gently cupping his face in his hands and attaching their lips. It’s soft and sweet, just like a first kiss should be.

But Harry whines again when Louis pulls away, too needy to feel embarrassed. “No!” he whimpers when Louis doesn’t reattach their lips again.

Louis chuckles and caresses his cheek, “My beautiful boy! Wanna be mine?”

Harry nods so hard he fears for his neck before he holds onto Louis like a koala, mumbling: “yours! M’ yours!”

“Is that a yes for the date?” Louis asks, his tone teasing.

Harry feels shy as he nods, “okay!” he whispers softly. He tries to curl tightly on Louis’ lap, tries to ignore that he’s big and that he probably looks ridiculous like this. He wishes he was small.

“You’re so beautiful!” Louis murmurs against his curls, his hand rubbing his back.

Harry shuffles back and pouts: “I have to get back to work!”

Louis chuckles, “You do, baby! You come back here at the end of the day, yeah? We’ll get dinner somewhere together!”

“Okay!” Harry smiles shyly.

The rest of the day goes by rather slowly for Harry, he tries not to scowl at the sight of all the female omegas going in and out of Louis’ office. It’s for work, he assures himself. Although he doesn’t really know if Louis’ ever been with any of them. The thought makes him frown. He will definitely ask him tonight on their date. He will also ask if they’re boyfriends now. Because Harry would want everyone to know that he’s Louis and Louis is his only.


	3. Chapter 3

The date is everything Harry dreamed of. Louis takes him to a fancy restaurant where they eat delicious and expensive meals, getting to know each other as much as they could. But to Harry's dismay, it comes to an end. Louis drives him back home. Harry was hoping he'd get to see Louis' house, maybe he'd get to see his bedroom and feel how soft his bed is.

He wanted Louis to fuck him, if he's being honest! He wanted to be knotted and bonded and have everything with Louis!

Louis had other ideas though, apparently. He does however park the car and turn to smile at Harry.

"will you make me tea, darling?"

Harry startles at that, he'd lost hope when Louis parked the car in front of his apartment building. He nods quickly and whispers: "yeah!"

So there's that, they go up to Harry's apartment, hands tangled. Louis has this smirk on his face while Harry is blushing madly.

Once they get inside Harry's house, Louis lets go of his hand to look around. It's quite small, a small kitchen that's connected to a living room barely fitting a couch and a TV. There's only one other door that leads to Harry's small room, with an even smaller bathroom attached.

"um.. how do you like your tea?" Harry asks awkwardly as he takes off his boots.

Louis sits down on the sofa, looking so powerful and out of place, in his expensive suit with his legs crossed.

"A splash of milk and no sugar!"

Harry nods and scurries to the kitchen to make them tea. The flat is silent and when he looks back at Louis, he finds him tapping absently at his phone.

Harry brings the mugs and sets them on the table in front of the couch, his hand slightly trembling.

Louis takes a sip before putting it down again.

"I did it wrong?" Harry squeaks, still standing by the table.

"On the contrary my love! Here, why don't you have a seat?" he says while patting his lap and putting his phone on the table. Harry blushes but does as told. He feels like home, like he belongs in Louis' lap.

"Like sitting in my lap, baby?" Louis asks teasingly, his hand gently fisting his hair.

Harry shyly nods, tucking his head against the crook of Louis' neck and not so subtly sniffing his scent.

"Now now," Louis tsks teasingly, "we don't want you getting wet!"

Harry squeaks and burrows further in Louis' chest. He is actually getting a bit wet, he's sure Louis can smell it.

"So baby! We talked about a lot of things tonight, but I still have a lot of questions I need you to answer!"

Harry softly says: "okay!"

"When was the last time you were fucked, darling?"

Harry splutters, leaning back to stare at Louis, thinking maybe he's kidding, only Louis is staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer. Harry feels the heat rising from his chest all the way up to his cheeks.

Harry stutters at a loss of words.

Louis laughs, "Surely it hasn't been that long that you've forgotten!"

Harry recovers a bit and says, his eyes glued to his hands clasped in his lap, "about a year ago!"

Louis is shocked to say the least. Harry is a very attractive omega; it's astonishing that no one's fucked him in over a year!

"Poor baby! That's a very long time to go by without a cock up your lovely bottom! You must have toys, yeah?"

Harry is dying of embarrassment as he nods. There's no need of lying or denying, he's dating Louis! Well, they've only gone for one date but he's hopeful!

Louis hums, still stroking his curls, "I'll see them later! Now tell me about these alphas you've known before me!"

There's an edge to his voice, a hint of jealousy and possessiveness, which makes Harry's inside melt along with more slick wetting his panties.

"Um- S'only been one!" Harry murmurs, "we met in uni and he um said he loved me and all! But it didn't work out, he only wanted sex!" Harry shrugs at that.

Louis' hold tightens as he says, "fuck him then, his loss! I'm glad to hear that baby, you were meant for me anyway!"

Harry's heart clenches painfully and he says: "M' sorry M' not a virgin!"

"Did you use protection then?" Louis considers.

Harry nods, before Louis asks: "how many times did you sleep with him!"

"Only once, I swear!" harry answers frantically. He wishes he waited!

"No love! There's nothing to apologize for! I'll erase every trace of him from this lovely body of yours anyway!"

"yes" Harry whimpers, throwing his arms around Louis' neck and kissing along his neck.

Louis chuckles before saying: "now pet! There's no rush!"

Harry whines. Louis is teasing him. Harry's been desperate for it for so long! If he makes him wait, he'll burst.

"Please! Please, need it- I –I can't! Please alpha, please!"

"Shh, little love! I've got you, yeah?" Louis says against his ear, laying a soft kiss at the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder, right where his bond mark would be.

Harry moans at that and ruts against him, rubbing his wet clothed bum on Louis' thighs.

"Get up, baby boy!" Louis orders. Harry whines, not wanting to have any space between him and the alpha.

"Come on! Get up and get these tight jeans off for me!"

At that Harry scrambles up, quickly shoving his jeans down his thighs. Louis groans at the sight of Harry's white panties, they look soft with lace trims.

"Take your panties off too!" Louis orders, palming his growing bulge.

Harry is quick to obey, soon standing naked from the waist down, his cock bobbing up against his soft tummy. He's bare and smooth everywhere, skin inviting and causing Louis' mouth to salivate.

He grabs his wrist and manhandles him until he's bent over the arm of the sofa, bum exposed to Louis' hungry eyes.

"Most beautiful ass I've even seen!" Louis growls, appreciatively kneading his ass cheeks. He parts them and groans at the sight that greets him. Harry's hole is pink and pretty and wet. It looks too tight, seeming impossible to fit Louis' large cock.

Harry is a whimpering mess already, cheeks flushing at being so exposed to Louis, who's still got his ass widely spread. He can feel his hole clenching around nothing, more slick rushing out of it. He knows Louis is watching, and it makes him moan out loud.

He wasn't expecting it when he feels Louis' tongue licking from his balls to the top of his crack. He yelps, bucking forward. He thought Louis was going to fuck him!

Louis strikes his hand down on his left cheek, watching it jiggle, before parting his cheeks again and licking at his hole in earnest. Harry is gone from there on, whimpering and moaning, squirming around and pushing his bum back against Louis' scruffy face.

By the time Harry came from Louis eating him out, he was slumped on the arm of the couch, unable to move. He can hear Louis jerking off behind him and he whines pitifully, he's boneless sure, but he still wants to have Louis inside him somewhere, whether it's his mouth or his sensitive hole.

Louis, however, simply strokes himself to orgasm and lets his come paint Harry's backside before whispering: "Beautiful!"

He goes to Harry's bedroom, before returning with wet wipes and gently cleaning Harry, he then picks him up bridal style and smiles down at him.

"You sleepy, baby boy?"

Harry simply nuzzles against his neck and nods his head. He is then led to his bedroom and gently deposited on his bed, Louis helps him remove his shirt and leaves him completely bare. Harry wants to be held so bad, but his eyes are heavy and his body is content so he doesn't move. He hears Louis fussing around the room, before his warm body comes up behind Harry, spooning him.

They have never felt more at home than in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Want another chapter or should I end it here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally 1000 words worth of badly written smut, I’m sorry :)

Harry’s thighs and arms are quivering, but he’s staying patient. Louis said he’ll be here in five minutes, so surely Harry can wait.

He’s on his hands and knees, legs slightly parted and back facing the bedroom’s door. He’s at Louis’.

He’s already wet and he can feel his slick running down in inner thighs. But he’s been sleeping in Louis’ bed, surrounded by his strong smell and Harry is weak. His body has associated louis’ scent with being his alpha’s, even though they’re not mates yet.

He texted Louis as soon as he woke up, asking where he is. Louis said he went to run an errand and would be back quickly. Harry had whined and told him that he needed him badly.

And Louis said no touching, so Harry being the good omega that he is, didn’t touch. He got up on his hands and knees so that his cock and bum can’t grind against anything. He’s also hoping Louis will like the sight of him like that, slightly exposed, where he can see his hard cock swinging between his legs and the wetness running down his thighs, but he’ll still have to spread Harry’s cheeks to get a look at his hole.

Harry whimpers at the thought, almost feeling Louis’ hands on him. He needs him to hurry back!

It only takes a couple more minutes before Louis gets home; harry lets out a sigh then a whine when he hears him entering the room.

“So beautiful baby” Louis praises. He takes his time, admiring how the omega is presenting himself to him while removing his clothes. He keeps his boxers on just to tease Harry more.

He climbs up behind him, running his hands along the younger lad’s back and humming, “so soft, pet”

Harry keens and arches out his back, pushing his arse out hoping Louis will give it some attention. He’s aching, empty and wet and clenching around nothing.

Louis chuckles and strokes his thighs, foregoing his bum, his eyes glued to the puckered rim that peeks at him with Harry’s every deep breath. When Harry starts letting out these pitiful whimpers sounding akin to an injured puppy, Louis takes pity. He caresses his cheeks, earning a low moan from the omega, before gripping them in his hands and pushing them apart, exposing his wet entrance, begging to be filled.

He leans in and soothes it with a lick that makes Harry fall onto his elbows, burying his face in the pillow beneath his head and pushing his ass out for more. Louis doesn’t lick at him again, instead, he rubs his scruffy jaw all around the sensitive skin surrounding his rim and smirks at the mewls Harry lets out.

“Tell me, baby boy. What do you want? Want my fingers or my tongue?”

Harry wails and shakes his head, “N-no! Cock, I want your knot”

Louis hums, massaging his bum cheeks, spreading them and pushing them together. “I’m not feeling up to it though”

A loud sob comes out of Harry’s mouth at that, “No” he cries, “ _alpha_ ”

Louis growls and smacks both his hands down on Harry’s cheeks, his ass turning a lovely pink shade. “You being greedy, princess?”

Harry feels overwhelmed, still processing the heat spreading throughout his body from the spanks Louis delivered to his poor bum. It feels glorious and he wants more, so he nods and mutters, “want your knot”

Louis then showers his bum cheeks with swats until Harry’s face is as wet as his hole, dripping down the sheets underneath. He’s panting and so hard, one touch would be enough to send him over the edge.

Louis apparently knows that, because all he does is spread Harry’s cheeks wide and leans down, breathing over the puckered rim and the omega comes, screaming Louis’ name and staining his stomach and the sheets.

He slumps forward, still dizzy from his orgasm.

“Now you can have my cock, baby” Louis announces as he takes his underwear off and hoists Harry back up on his knees.

Harry is pliant and languid from his orgasm, allowing Louis to manhandle him however he pleases. He lets out a loud cry when Louis enters him without warning in one swift thrust. He’s still open from last night and so wet Louis’ cocks slips inside him so easily.

There’s nothing he loves more than the feeling of being full of his alpha’s cock, stretching him open and nudging all the right spots inside Harry to make him see stars.

He never needs any stimulation on his cock and Harry is proud to say he can come from Louis playing with his arse only. Not many omegas can do that.

So even if he doesn’t look omega, with how he's tall and broad, he can at least do this. And it drives Louis crazy so that’s a plus!

Louis starts working his hips in a steady rhythm that has Harry weak and moaning within seconds, fisting the sheets in his hands and pushing his ass back, urging the alpha to go deeper, harder, faster.

He whimpers when Louis leans over his back and licks over the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, right where his bond mark would be. It makes Harry whites out for a minute, overwhelmed with the pleasure and the promise that lick holds.

Even though they never talked about it, not yet anyway. Which Harry can understand, no matter how impatient he is, but they’ve only been dating for one month. He couldn’t expect Louis to mark him right away. Of course, it’ll take time.

As long as he gets to have Louis inside him like this, fucking him so hard and deep, Harry can wait. He doesn’t like it but he will wait.

Harry comes all too soon, his second orgasm feels so intense he slumps forward again, panting and whimpering Louis’ name. Louis’ hands on his hips are the only thing keeping his ass up.

He can feel Louis’ knot forming and he smiles dazedly, his spent cock giving a pitiful twitch. Louis comes with a groan and slumps forward, covering Harry’s sweaty body with his own and filling him to the brim.

“Beautiful!” he murmurs as he kisses Harry’s shoulders and neck. He moves them to their sides, holding Harry to his chest and keeping him close so that his knot doesn’t tug on the omega’s sensitive rim.

Harry whines as Louis rearranges them then settles in, feeling content and full. Safe in his alpha’s arms.


End file.
